


lightning and daisies

by jjokkomi



Series: chensoo bin [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, kid!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: jongdae meets a boy that tells him the daisies are loud





	lightning and daisies

**Author's Note:**

> i just...couldn't help it.. the kokobop aesthetic was just asking for this to be written bye 
> 
> not even really chensoo but figured it would be going in my chensoo bin regardless so yeah

Jongdae sulks, pulling another flower from his mother’s garden and sitting it in the pile next to his blue sneakers. It’s not _his_ fault he shocked his grandma and made her shriek. He can’t help it, it just _happens_. He didn’t _mean_ for it to happen and he doesn’t understand why he’s being punished. He said he was sorry. He deserves that strawberry cake they’re all having for dessert, he really does. But _no_ , instead he’s outside while the grown-ups talk and eat that cake themselves.

It’s not _fair_.

Sighing he reaches for another flower, pausing when he hears someone yelling at him to stop. He blinks in surprise, looking around and spotting no one. With a frown he stands up on his tip toes and surveys the area, not spotting anyone but then he hears them again.

“Hey you!”

This time Jongdae is able to better pinpoint the person, the boy, from the other side of the fence they share with their new neighbors. Jongdae walks over and spots two round eyes staring at him through the biggest gap in-between the ply wood.

“Me?” he questions, pointing at himself for extra measure and watching as the boy nods his head.

“Yes, _you_. Stop pulling out the flowers. You’re _hurting_ them,” the boy scolds, his brows furrowing as he gives him a stern look.

Jongdae pouts, looking over at the garden and then at the boy. “How would _you_ know?” he questions stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

“They talk to me. They want you to stop, they don’t like you yanking them out of the ground like that, so are you gonna stop now?” the boy replies, voice serious so Jongdae supposes he will. He doesn’t want to _hurt_ anything, especially not flowers that apparently talk to the boy next door.

“Okay, I’ll stop,” he relents, pushing his face against the fence to try and get a better look in between the gaps of the wood. “What’s your name?” he questions, smiling when he realizes the boy is shorter than him, something he doesn’t see quite often.

“Kyungsoo,” the boy replies slowly, eyeing him oddly.

“You talk to flowers?” he questions, curious since he’s never met anyone claiming to _hear_ _plants_.

Kyungsoo frowns, shifting on his feet and bringing his hands up to his chest and picking at his nails.

“They talk to me… I’m not supposed to talk _back_ to them… I’ll get in trouble,” Kyungsoo confesses, glancing back at his house before turning back around.

Jongdae frowns, “I shocked my grandma,” he supplies, knowing what it’s like to get in trouble for something he can’t control all too well for an eight-year-old.

“How’d you do that?” Kyungsoo questions, stepping closer to the fence with wide eyes.

Jongdae shrugs before realizing Kyungsoo probably can’t see him that well.

“Dunno. It just happens. I broke the microwave last week,” he confesses, blushing when he hears the other boy snort out a laugh.

“The tulips are thirsty, you should water them,” Kyungsoo whispers seriously before someone is calling the boy back inside. “I gotta go now. Leave the daisies alone, they’re _loud_ ,” he mumbles before walking off.

Jongdae nods his head, walking back over to the garden and apologetically putting the pulled-out daisies back into the dirt as best he can.

“Sorry,” he whispers, looking around before heading towards the garden hose. He might as well water those tulips while he’s at it.


End file.
